gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79SP GM Sniper II
The RGM-79SP GM Sniper II is a variant of the RGM-79G GM Command. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the GM Command series, the GM Sniper II is a high-performance machine capable of using specialized weaponry at maximum capacity for ultra-long range engagements.Archived Gundam Offficial Site High Grade GM Sniper II Master Grade GM Sniper II It was the last and most advanced of the Federation’s line of GM Sniper mobile suits during the One Year War. It was also one of the last GM-type units to be developed during the war. The GM Sniper II’s specialized head visor has built-in compound sensors with specialized laser sensors, powerful zoom cameras and image stabilizers for precision, long range targeting. During operation, goggles cover the main camera and other elements of the head sensor array, and together with head unit coolers, they physically eliminate noise interference and enhance long range sniping capabilities. The suit is one of the few capable of accurately firing MS sized sniper rifles that used physical projectiles. Unlike beam weapons, these rifles are not affected by magnetic forces or solar winds, but only a few were made. Operationally, the GM Sniper II was used to eliminate priority targets such as base ships and command machines from beyond the range of conventional weapons. However, the suit is not just a long-range specialist. Like the highly regarded RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom deployed earlier in the war, the GM Sniper II maintains versatility while having enhanced performance. It has sufficient specifications for mid-range support and close combat, and can use almost any existing MS armament. In terms of overall performance, it was one of the few machines to match the RX-78-2 Gundam, which was the standard against which other Federation suits were held to. In fact, its specifications on paper were superior to the Gundam’s, and it was one of the few Federation production suits that could take on the MS-14A Gelgoog in a one-on-one fight. The armor of the GM Sniper II is reinforced with pieces of Luna Titanium alloy, and mobility is improved via sub-thrusters in various locations and a total of six large vernier thrusters – two in the backpack and four on the legs. The four large vernier thrusters in the legs have high output to make up for the shortfall in the output of the backpack thrusters, which are designed for precision, and boasts superb pitching performance (rapid up and down movements). The suit’s main verniers are built along the machine’s core axis, an arrangement also used in later MS such as the MSA-003 Nemo and RGM-89 Jegan. This is an effective way to boost mobility while maintaining the same basic silhouette. The suit’s torso is an upgraded version of the GM Command’s, and has superior specifications with additional waste heat and electrical noise suppression material. Its arms are constructed with the same parts used in other GM models, but with highly tuned servos and actuators and an updated driver. Only very few GM Sniper II were manufactured due to it being developed late in the war. Production costs were also undeniably higher than standard mass-produced machines, and apart from a few prototypes built for test purposes, the suit did not have any follow up models. It is believed that the Sniper II’s development team later worked on the Nemo, but this is unconfirmed. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun Pod :The vulcan gun pod is an optional close-range defensive armaments mounted on the right side of GM Sniper II's head. The vulcan gun is a shell firing weapon with a high-rate of fire but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. It is ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. The vulcan gun pods are seen on GM Sniper II units assigned to the Australia-based White Dingo Team. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Sniper II is equipped with a pair of beam sabers stored on the rear skirt armor. ;*Franz EF-KAR98K 75mm Sniper Rifle :A mobile suit-sized sniper rifle with a 5 round magazine. The scope functions in conjunction with the computer of the GM Sniper II, and boasts a high hit rate. However, it is unsuitable for MS combat, resulting in the GM Sniper II carrying a beam rifle for standard sortie.No. 41 B-CLUB (Media and Publishing Division, Bandai, 1989), pp. 24-25 ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is limited. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one carried on the back of the shield. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :Carried on the left forearm, this is the same shield as GM Command's. Shields are simple in their design, being thick slabs of metal that the equipped mobile suit can use to absorb the impact from attacks that, for whatever reason, cannot be dodged. However shields can only withstand so much pressure before becoming damaged. As technology progressed, shields are treated with an anti-beam coating to protect against beam weapons which can normally penetrate any physical barrier, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100×450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. ;*Hand Grenade :Thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. This optional weaponry can be carried on the waist. ;*P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Types and GM Ground Types. It is powered by an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. Bore diameter of 150 millimeters. Mega particle range is limited in Earth's atmosphere. Maximum effective range of 2.0 kilometers. 60 RPM. Features include a forward swivel hand grip and 180 degree swivel narrow sensor. ;*BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle :A long-range beam rifle mounted with a high-powered scope, allowing the pilot to hit distant targets with pinpoint accuracy. The rifle can be powered via one of two ways; either the GM Sniper II charges the rifle's E-Cap for a while and it can fire a few shots, or the E-Cap is bypassed and the rifle is connected via cable to an external power supply and cooling system. This second method has higher output, range and longer beam irradiation time, allowing the weapon to destroy a space cruiser in a single shot. ;*BOWA BR-M-82L-9 L-9 Type Beam Rifle :A beam weapon developed independently from the the sniper-type beam rifle for the Guncannon. As the latest model which incorporates the advantages of the BR-M-79L-3 and XBR-X-79YK, sniping is also possible by utilizing the bipod. Utilizing the latest technology in energy cartridges, it can only shoot one shot per cartridge yet boasts greater power and a longer firing range under Minovsky particle dispersal. ;*HWF GR·MLR79-90mm Long Rifle :This weapon utilizes the system weapon construction of the HWF GMG·MG79 machine gun to create a dockable-type long barrel rifle. Though the long barrel would typically place this weapon in the sniper rifle category, when combined with the 120 round box magazine, the weapon can also be utilized as a squad support weapon. ;*BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) :A beam rifle of the same make as the XBR-M-79S, it was confirmed being equipped on Lydo Wolf's custom GM Sniper II. ;*NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm Hyper Bazooka :The ground-type hyper bazooka fires a 380×1900 millimeter HEDP rocket at ranges up to 2.5 kilometers. It is loaded with a 5-round box magazine with one round pre-loaded into the chamber. ;*BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun :Borrowed from the RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type, the BG-M-79F-3A was a next generation beam weapon developed as a testbed for a new category of weapon between the Beam Rifle and the Beam Spray Gun, resulting in the new ‘Beam Gun’ category. The most unique features of the BG-M-79F-3A was the large beam accelerator and battery pack located on top of the rear portion of the weapon. These mechanics created a type of beam, that in addition to pinpoint penetration of targets, also has the side effect of cutting through the internal systems of the target, which proved to be very effective at rendering targets combat ineffective. ;*Middle Shield :A shield used by the White Dingo Team, it appears to be a RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 shield layered with an additional piece of armor on top, like the original version it can be thrust into the ground and used as an elevated weapon firing position. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Short Shield History The GM Sniper II was one of the last GM-type units to be developed during the One Year War, and thus only very few units were produced. The Gray Phantom team defending the Side 6 Libot Colony had several GM Sniper II units, and they were among the mobile suits deployed against the Zeon’s Cyclops Team, who were trying to destroy the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" . At that time, only one sniper rifle was available, so the majority of the GM Sniper II units fought with the bullpup machine guns. However, all the Gray Phantom’s mobile suits were caught off guard by the MS-18E Kämpfer and quickly destroyed. Three other GM Sniper II units were used by the Australia based White Dingo Team and painted in white and navy blue, while another unit was assigned to ace pilot Lydo Wolf and painted in his trademark black custom colors. Even after the One Year War the GM Sniper II would continue to be utilized for sniper missions. The suit would be deployed by the Titans, these units featured a dark blue color scheme and adopted a new type of optical camera system that could deal with ultra-long range sniping. Gallery rgm-79sp-visor.jpg|Visor down rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun YHI_YF-MG100_GM_Machine_Gun.png|NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun rgm-79g-sniper-beamrifle.jpg|BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle rgm-79sp-sniperrifle.jpg|Franz EF-KAR98K 75mm Sniper Rifle Rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle L-9_Type_Beam_Rifle.png|BOWA BR-M-82L-9 L-9 Type Beam Rifle R-4_Type_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) HWF_GR·MLR79-90mm_Long_Rifle.png|HWF GR·MLR79-90mm Long Rifle Rgm79gs-beam-gun.jpg|BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun RGM-79SP_GM_Sniper_II.jpg|SD RGM-79SP GM Sniper II as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ms-gm_sniper2_wd.jpg|White Dingo Team Colors Whitedingosniper.jpg Gmsp-lido.jpg|GM Sniper II (Lydo Wolf Custom) from Gundam War card game rgm79sp_p02.jpg|GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Custom) from Gundam War card game Bonds of the Battlefield 05.jpg|GM Sniper II as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield Rgm79sp_p03_BondsOfBattlefield_campaign.jpg|GM Sniper II (Shadows Team Color) promotional campaign for Bonds of the Battlefield Wdm1.gif|White Dingo Team's GM Sniper II as featured in Sony PlayStation 2's Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo video game rgm79sp_p01.jpg|GM Sniper II as seen on Gundam 0080: head close-up with visor down Kampfer jaburo.jpeg GM_Sniper_II_(White_Dingo)_-Gundam_Versus-.png|GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Custom) from Gundam Versus Sniper2-ggreed.jpg Gunpla Rgm-79sp_gm_sniper-ii_hguc.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (2012): box art Gunpla_HGUC_GMSniperII-WD_box.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art HGUC_Lydo_Wolf's_GM_Sniper_II.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79SP Lydo Wolf's GM Sniper II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art MGGMSniperII.jpg|MG 1/100 RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (2017): box art MG_GMSniperII_WhiteDingoTeamSpec.jpg|MG 1/100 "RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Spec.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MG GM Sniper II (Clear Color Ver.).jpg|MG 1/100 "RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (Clear Color Ver.)" (57th Shizuoka Hobby Show exclusive ; 2018): box art MG RGM-79SP Mechanical plan.jpg|MG GM Sniper II design and decal placement Action Figures RobotDamashii_rgm-79sp_0080_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "RGM-79SP GM Sniper II" (2010): package front view RobotDamashii_rgm-79sp_WhiteDingo_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Ver.) (Limited edition Tamashii Web exclusive; 2011): package front view. Notes and Trivia *While GM Sniper II have influenced the design of the MSA-003 Nemo in-universe, in real life, the opposite is true as the GM Sniper II first appeared in Gundam 0080, which was released four years after Nemo's first appearance in Zeta Gundam. * The "Assistant GM" from Superior Defender Gundam Force is clearly based on the GM Sniper II. * The GM Sniper II was the last mobile suit from 0080 to receive a HGUC model kit. Ironically, it was the first "grunt" type MS from 0080 to get a Master Grade. * While the White Dingo Team version of the GM Sniper II is often portrayed using the long-range beam rifle, it never had access to it in the Rise From the Ashes game. References GM Sniper II - DetailsFeatures.jpg|GM Sniper II - Details and Features Aqua GM.jpg GM Series Development Genealogy (GM SP).jpg|GM Series Development Genealogy (from MG GM Sniper II) Master Archive GM 15.jpg|GM Sniper II: information from "Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM" by GA Graphics RGM-79SP-ML-St .png| Missing Link Standard Colors gmsniper2dingo.png| Missing Link White Dingo Colors External links *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79SP ジム・スナイパーII